Nobu
'Approval:' NPC'd 'Nobu' Nobu is the tsuchikage of Iwagakure, the successor to Mika Nori. He used to be a child soldier for Takigakure, and wishes to use Iwagakure to help liberate Taki. He is the son of an Explosion Corps member and Shoko Maki, and is the husband to the mizukage, Amaya Hozuki. 'Appearance and Personality' ''"Live to fight. Fight to protect and fight to destroy." - Nobu's Ninja Way ' Untitled-1.png|Black and White Eyes, Arrogant Smirk Nobumaniacle.png|Maniacal Nobu Appearance:' Nobu is a tall, dark skinned man. His hair color is dark grey, and he has a very muscular body. However, an unusual feature about him are his eyes and voice. His eyes have a pitch black outline, and pure white pupils. His voice is deep, and has an even deeper voice echoing him. He commonly had an arrogant smirk on his face. Nobu is incredibly fit, able to block swords with his bare hands, and effortlesly beat non-ninja humans into submission (save for Samurai). '''Personality:' Nobu is commonly very stoic, usually giving blunt and quick replies. This is due to the fact that in his past, he never was taught how to interact socially to other people. This causes many to dislike him. In addition to that, he smirks very often, and gives off an aura of false arrogance. Nobu is very sarcastic, and doesn't make hard effort to get to know people. He distrusts almost everyone, but that is hidden in his personality. He commonly says that he does not have a last name when introducing himself, and scratches his head often. Nobu likes fair and clean combat, and has a dislike for those that use other's power in combat (I.E. 2 on 1, Summons and Seishins). In addition to this, his distrust for people makes him never allows him to look directly into peoples eyes. Another part of his personality is his manipulativeness. Naturally, he bends his words and diction to get people do to what he wants, though he is unaware he is doing this. Translated to women, Nobu can come off as seductive and flirtatious, when in reality, he is just harmlessley manipulating them. Themes: Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6UHl6sItlA Battle Theme: http://youtu.be/psNrzFBn7ZM Kage Theme: http://youtu.be/CGjwsowDDhI Death Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIWUSd5O1L0 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Genjutsu Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Explosive Release ' 'Chunin: Taijutsu Specialist ' 'Jonin: Nuclear Release ' 'S-Rank: Antimatter Release ' '''Kage Rank: False Human 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 37 Banked feats: 5 Fury Formation - '''This isn't a feat, but a type of stance and fighting style that Nobu takes when going into combat. In this stance, he constantly checks around him and looks at all his openings. This is all done in quick motions so that his movements aren't wasted. This formation is done to make sure can see any secret attacks and moves coming from all sides. This also follows along with his policy to never look into his opponents eyes. Passive '''1. Incredible Sense of Smell - The user has an incredible sense of smell. It is so great that the user can track scents, even if they are extremely far away, or covered in other heavy scents, such as smoke or dirt. 2. Cautious Fighting Style - '''Nobu is incredibly aggressive, but never looks in his opponent's eyes, and is careful to study every single move of them. Genjutsu '''1. Bringer of Darkness -''' This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent and allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not affect other senses. Applies a debuff of -5 to the victim's strength and speed. Once the enemy sees the handsign, they are affected by the genjutsu CP '2. Smirk -' The user smirks at the enemy, and once they see it, the genjutsu activates. The enemy become so overwhelmed with emotion and affection for the user that in that turn, if they attack, they can't find themself to finish attacking the opponent. This can only effectively be used againts taijutsu and nintaijutsu, because jutsu are already fired when the opponent is affected. CP, only works for one round 3. Molted Cicada - The user sends chakra into a jutsu coming at them, allowing them to connect into the enemy's head. The enemy is made to believe that the user was struck down by the jutsu. This allows the user to make a quick counterattack while the enemy still believes the user has been hit. CP, works as a pulse of chakra hitting the jutsu, my jutsu to hit versus theirs '''4. Genjutsu Resistance - '''Due to Nobu's own mastery of it, he is resistant to all forms of genjutsu. '''5. Field - '''Nobu releases a field of chakra all around him in a 4 ft, and if a user comes into contact with it to attack, they will freeze momentarily, allowing him to counter attack. (20 CP) Explosive Release Jutsu '''1. Exploading Palm - The user can make a small explosion in the palm of their hand. Nobu uses this for hand-to-hand combat. (10 CP Regular. 30 CP Supercharged) 2. Landmine Fist - The user throws a punch againts the enemy. Once the fist connects, a large explosion spawns from the fist. The explosion is sent forward to prevent any debris from hitting the user, so only the one recieving the punch is hurt. (20 CP, 40 CP Supercharged)\ 3. Explosive Imbalance - '''Nobu can place his hand on any surfacem and send chakra into it, causing what he has touched to expload. Its different than normal explosive release, as whatever he attacks becomes the explosion, and doesn't make the explosion himself. (40 CP) Taijutsu Specialist '''1. Eight Gates (Gates 1-4) - '''The user has the ability to unlock the first 4 gates that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (10 CP per turn with a +3 increase of Strength and Speed) '''2. Eight Gates (Gates 5-7) - '''The user has the ability to unlock the gates 5-7 that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (20 CP per turn with a +5 increase in Strength and Speed) '''3. Eight Gates (Gates 8) - '''The user unlocks the final gate, the 8th gate. This gate floods the user with a power even stronger then the kages, but will kill the user as soon as its over. (User will gain +20 speed and +20 strength for a number of turns, but will die after it is used). '''4. Spectre Wrath - A taijutsu based move. The user creates a gigantic amount of air pressure and forces it forward with a punch, creating a devastating blast that looks like this. When it hits, it creats a devastating concussive explosion, whos power can be felt very far away. (40 CP when not using 7th gate. 10 CP with 40 CP power when using 7th Gate, only apply if no offensive action taken that round) 5. Poltergeist - '''A taijutsu based move. The user throws a punch, which causes a grand shockwave. In addition to catching fire, the force is sent forward as a blast that looks like this . (20 CP when not using Gates 4-7. 5 CP when using gates 4-7, only apply if no offensive action taken that round) '''6. Shockwave- '''The users punches and kicks cause shockwaves the mirror the movements of the user. These shockwaves have the same power as the user's strength. This technique is used to punch and kick the opponent from up to 5 feet away without having to touch them. (10 CP) '''7. One-Punch - '''Nobu can throw a punch with the power of two punches at the same time. (40 CP) Nuclear Release Jutsu '''1. Delta Jutsu - '''The user releases the radiation they constantly make in their body, accelerating their chakra production, and pumping chakra back into the body. (3 Feat, 100 CP) '''2. Theta Jutsu - The user collects radiation into their hand and hits the opponent with it. The radiation poisons the lungs, heart and stomach, causing the opponent to vomit profusely, have heart problems and serious problems breathing. (20 CP, temporarily decreases endurance by -8) 3. Gamma Jutsu- 'The user releases a 30 foot cloud of radiation from them, which poisons the enemy. The poison causes them to make bloody vomit continuously, and their entire sense of focus decreases dramatically.(40 CP, radiation temporarily decreases endurance stat by -12) '''4. Alpha Jutsu- '''The user creates a miniture star in their hand or in front of their mouth. This star is then launched. The explosion is massive, reaching up to 15 meters in diameter, and generally leaves the surrounding area a completely wrecked and destroyed wasteland. (40 CP damage, with -8 in endurance) '''5. Beta Jutsu - '''Nobu yells, and releases pure explosion chakra from all around him, causing a massive mushroom cloud explosion. (100 CP) Antimatter Release Jutsu '''1. Negative Chakra '- The user's chakra is now Anti-chakra, which is the exact opposite. It is so radically different, that Dojutsu cannot see the chakra and it cannot be sensed by senors. Passive '2. Antimatter Structure - '''The user can now call Antimatter from the Anti-World and shape it, however they wish. They can create it anywhere within 15 feet of themselves, and the bond of the anti-atoms can be strengthened with chakra. (10 CP for moderate sized objects such as Swords, Lances, and most handheld weapons. 20 CP for human sized structures, such as walls and long sets of chains. 40 CP for tall, house sized structures.) '''3. World Warping- '''During RP, this transfers the user to and from the Anti-world. In combat, its used to help improve the user's dodging ability when being used. (20 CP for +8 speed for dodging) '''4. Antimatter End- '''A sub ability of Antimatter Structure. Once an anti-object is in contact with another object, the user can use the antimatter to cancel out each particle that the user wishes, destroying both the anti-object and the object at an atomic level. The jutsu takes a slight bit of time to activate, allowing the opponent to react. (40 CP for destruction, it is a follow up ability to structure) '''5. Antimatter Current - '''A sub ability of Antimatter Structure. Unlike most antimatter, this one stays for as long as the user wishes, save they run out of chakra. Millions of tiny particles split up and carry the user through the air as they wish. CP, 5 upkeep False Human '''1. Immortality - '''Upon acquiring the Heart of Nemesis and putting it into the person's body, the soul and the chakra has been placed inside it, and connected with the body. The body is now disposable, rendering the user immortal. In order to keep the body going, severed limbs can be re-attached. (20 CP for reattaching limbs) *'2. Reinforced Heart - 'The binding of the Heart of Nemesis is strengthened even further. In addition to the Heart gaining the same durability as the user, the bind makes it so the body is now just a mere vessel. This means that the body can no longer feel pain, and therefore the Heart can be moved around inside the body with no problem. *'3. Instant Re-attachment - '''The user's limbs are instantly re-attached as soon as they are severed, save for when they have no chakra for it. '''Wrath: Ultimate Eye The user activates the power of their wrath, and becomes extremely furious. Their right eye is then changed to something far more potent, the Ultimate Eye. The Ultimate Eye makes the pupil dissapear, and the power is activated. *'4. Livid - '''The Ultimate Eye can percieve things at an extremely rapid rate, allowing the user to react and hit much easier. (20 CP per turn for +5 to dodge, +5 to hit) '''Sloth: Ultimate Form' The user activates the power of their sloth. They become extremely lazy, but unlock the ability to control their muscle growth, allowing for extremely powerful taijutsu attacks and augments. *'5. Drag - '''The user augments the power of the muscles in their legs to an incredible degree, and uses that to send themselves forward. The speed in which they send themselves forward is so incredible that it looks like a blur. The user then augments their arm muscles for an attack of using their arms to rip through the opponent. Because of this powerful move, the Shockwave of a taijutsu specialist comes naturally, sending it forward so that the opponent is hit 5 feet before the user even reaches them. This move is considered one of the most powerful taijutsu moves, as it not only does a huge amount of blunt force, it also can easily rip through opponents like a blade. [50 CP, with a partial +8 to hit, and overall +8 to strength. The leg muscles throwing the user forward to hit them (20 CP), the increased arm muscles to deal more damages (20 CP), and the Shockwave that follows it, allowing the man to be hit 5 feet before, even if the jutsu is sidestepped (10 CP). *'6. Apathetic - The user can extend their arms up to 20 ft away (20 CP) '''Greed: Ultimate Shield The user activates the power of their greed, and becomes extremely greedy. This activates their power, the Ultimate Shield. This is the rearrangement of the carbon bonding on their skin. This effectively serves as a shield over their skin, which decays after use. *'Avaricious Shield - '''The carbon bonding is manipulated to make the user's skin extremely tough and resistant. It mechanically serves as a barrier. The more chakra put into this shield, the more reinforced the bonding is, and thr stronger the shield. (40 CP, can be supercharged) '''Lust: Ultimate Spear' The user activates the power of their lust, and becomes very Lascivious. This activates their power, the Ultimate Spear. The Ultimate Spear is similar in style to the Ultimate Spear, but works in a different way. The user modifies their fingers into long, flexible, thin blades. These blades have incredible piercing power. *'Lascivious Spear' - The bonding of the user's molecules are manipulated into turning into long, thin flexible blades. These blades are incredibly powerful, able to pierce through most things. These finger blades can also extend to great lengths in an incredible speed, adding a concussive force behind them. (20 CP to activate the blades, 10 CP per turn. 40 CP to extend the blades for a piercing/concussive combo) Gluttony: Ultimate Consumption The user activates the power of their gluttony, and they become very voracious. The user now has the ability to absorb raw materials (such as the dirt or water) into their bodies for the ability, the Ultimate Consumption. The raw materials are converted into nutrients and suppliments for the body, effectively making it much larger. *'Size Increase - '''The user absorbs the dirt, earth or water into their bodies, to increase their overall size. This allows for greater bounds and a wider attack range. (10 CP for 5 ft increase, 20 CP for 10ft, 40 CP for 20ft) '''Envy: Ultimate Mask' The user acivates the power of their envy, and becomes very jealous. This activates their power, the Ultimate Mask. By manipulating their chakra and body, the user can disguise their jutsu as something else. *'Mistrust - '''The user uses chakra to distort the image of the jutsu they send out, making the jutsu appear as if it is something else (10 CP) '''Pride: Ultimate Arrogance' The user activates the power of their pride, and becomes very arrogant. This activates the power of the Ultimate Arrogance. By manipulating their brain, they are temporarily extremely adept at thinking and genjutsu. *'Above -' The user manipulates their head so that they can focus on their chakra gathering and focusing (20 CP per turn for +12 Chakra Control for jutsu speed) Stat Feats Equipment *(3) Three Flash Bombs *(3) Sealing Tags *(3) Set of Kunai *(6) Military Rations Pill x2 *(5) Double Spring Loaded Wrist Blades *(0) The Rock Vest *(0) Shadow Cat - A small, cat made of complete shadow. Its origins are unknown, and it cannot fight. But it can teleport and can transform into a black smoke to move around. *(0) Halu's Panties- Nobu recieves a pair of wet panties from a general from the land of tea. He cannot use it as a shield, but the panties are indestructable Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 122000 * Ryo left: (transfered to Eiji) 'History and Story PRE GENIN Nobu was born between a Kumo native and an Iwa native, which gave him the Explosive Release. However, the two were unfit to have a child and left him in the land of the Waterfall. Nobu was taken and raised by a farm family. For many years of his young life, Nobu farmed to help his families living, until Taki-nin came to their door. Recognizing that he was different, they kidnapped him and killed his adoptive parents to shut them up. For many years of his life, he was forced to undergo mental torture and physical training to become another brainwashed secret soldier, like his peers. However, Nobu instead became sadistic and was starting a growing hatred with Takigakure even more. However, he kept his hatred in and continued to work with them. A day came where the soldiers had to prove their abilities. They all had to fight againts Emiri-ro. Many lost and many died, but only one remained standing, Nobu, who at the time, unlocked his explosive release. This made Emiri take him under her wing and train him herself. Using this, Nobu was able to regain a regular personality, and actually realised that not all people of Taki are bad. Emiri then introduced him to Sejio-ro, who told him that he plans to make Taki free from what hes experienced. Nobu was convinced and he joined Sejio's cause, redirecting his hate to Chiari and the higher ups of Taki. Nobu, later in his life, was saved by Minawa Haruo during a mission and since then he has looked up to him. GENIN Upon the death of Minawa Haruo, Emiri-ro called him over. She said that Minawa died, and they want him to figure out why. Nobu goes to the grave of Minawa and meets with Shoichi and Levi, who explain to him what happened. However, Shoichi begins to tell him that all of the Ro family is corrupt, not just their father. Before Nobu can confront them, he recieves a vision of all of Minawa Haruo's memories. Then he sees the dead spirit of Minawa Haruo. They converse and Minawa tells him the truth, and Nobu finds a new purpose. To create his own. Nobu decides he wants to defend the world from Takigakure. After getting to know many people around, and training hard, Nobu improves his abilities. His ally, Shoichi Otomaru, finds that he has located a member of his clan, and will be replacing himself with another named Amaya Hozuki. With the two of them living in the land of fire, they develope a strange relationship. One day, the two of them go for a walk, but they are intercepted by Jenifaru-ro. The two of them fight her, but are quickly defeated. After Jenifaru leaves, Nobu heals himself in a Konoha hospital. Afterwards, Amaya and Nobu have developed and akward but interesting relationship. With Nobu going on several missions, he has gained much more strength and jutsu. He has developed an alliance with Levi Yuki and Taro from Otogakure for assistance in bringing down Chiari-ro. Later on, he was confronted by Taro who wished to test his strength, since Nobu looked up to Minawa Haruo. The two fought in a grand battle, with Nobu ending up the victor. Nobu refrained from killing Taro and left to go treat his wounds. Nobu, feeling confident in his power, applied for the Chunin Exams, and went to sleep. One day, he woke up and found himself in a cavern with his new teammates. Together, they all escaped the cavern and were promoted to Chunin. CHUNIN After Nobu finally finished his Chunin exams, he returned to his home and meditated. It was then that he learned the power to unlock his 8 gates. Nobu with a newfound power, has begun to travel a lot more. He made it to Kumo and ran into Amaya, Kazuki, Ty, and Kaito. Nobu recognised the demon inside of her, and openly challenged her to bring it out. Amaya, furious, succumbed to the demons power and prepared to fight him. Nobu released the 2nd Gate and prepared to defeate Amaya, but the demon decided not to fight, disspearing. Nobu, dissatisfied, left the area. He later encountered Ty Nara, and the two conversed about possibly joining up againts Amaya, as her demon is very dangerous. Nobu says that it wouldnt be hard for him to kill all of them, but decides to himself it was a fight Ty had to do. Nobu one day was visited by his new friend Mentsuyu and Takumi Hyuga, until all of the sudden, he was visited by Emiri-ro. She questioned him as to why he deserts them and he tried to convince her to join his side, but in her confusion she attacked him. They tried to fight her off, but failed. Emiri finally decided to leave and declared that Nobu was an enemy of Takigakure. Nobu then realised he cant defeat them all alone, and that he needed allies. Takumi said that he would be able to arrange that he join the Explosive Corps of Iwagakure for the time being, and Nobu realised this was a golden opportunity. He agreed and Mentsuyu said that he wanted to become a mercenary as well. When Nobu prepared to leave, he was attacked by the clone of Minawa Haruo. The two fought bravely, and finally Minawa left, saying it wont be long before Nobu kills him. Days past, and Nobu moved to Iwagakure. Nobu then took an apprentice, beating him up and then taking him to a hospital. Nobu began to slowly realise that one day, he may inherit Takigakure himself. He travels around a lot still, hoping to bring more people into his resistance. After an argument and thinking, Nobu decided to release Haiyoku as his apprentice, in order to help Haiyoku gain power. Nobu later encountered him and the two fought again, with Nobu being the victor. When Nobu tried to discuss stradegy with Celeste and Levi, he interrupted. Nobu almost killed Haiyoku, but was intercepted by Ken Uchiha and Tiburan. Haiyoku then decided to try and suicide attack Nobu, but Nobu was far too quick and dodged the attack, resulting in Haiyoku's death. Nobu decided that he would no longer hesistate to kill if it was for the greater good. Nobu later become Celeste's boyfriend. They dated for a while, and Nobu began to realise that maybe he would be the one to rule Takigakure. To make sure he wasnt alone in this, he devised a plan to have an 'Honor Guard' to watch his back and make sure he made the right decisions. When he and Celeste met with Amaya to plan, Nobu was revealed that amaya liked him. Celeste and her almost fought, but an enraged Nobu stopped the fight. He later broke up with Celeste. Amaya tried talking about the Honor Guard with him, but she was having trouble controlling her feelings. They later ended up having sex, and Nobu and her started dating. Not too long after, Nobu, Kazuki Itou, Amaya and another named Clais Hotane interscepted a Takigakure caravan, and inside it, it had Shadow Monsters. They fought and killed everything there, and Nobu was given fake information and location of the Shadow Monster headquarters. Nobu went home and later was attacked by Kazuki and two shadow monsters, who was revealed to be a spy for them. Nobu defeated all 3 of them and had Nui Uchiha come and undo the brainwashing done to Kazuki. JOUNIN Upon Nobu's promotion to Jounin he was that much more determined to get his goals under control. He met with a girl named Mina, and got to know her a little bit. Mina started to develop feelings for him, and Nobu was very flattered, but he told her that he wants them to remain friends. Dissapointed, Mina left and Nobu later started making wastelands with his Nuclear Release powers, commonly making that his training grounds. He called Tiburan Momochi, as their rivarly has begun, and the two fought valiantly. However, Tiburan summoned King Kong and Enma to aid him in battle, and Nobu was defeated, but Tiburan was also badly hurt as well. Later Nobu recovered, and was contacted by Nui about the masks, but her hesistant nature made Nobu extremely suspicious. Nobu later abandonned his house for another, but realised he forgot his Shadow Cat. He returned to find his house destroyed by his Mother, Shoko Maki. She introduced herself, and then said that she sees Nobu as a powerful new ally. Later on, Nobu infiltrated the Shadow Monster compound with Nui, Kazuki and Amaya. They fought and destroyed the means to gain more Shadow Monsters, and a Grand Shadow Monster came. They fought him, and before Nobu could deal a killing blow, the Shadow Monster revealed that Nobu is the Son of the Spectre. The Shadow Monster promised him that they would obey him as long as he returns them to his world. He called a Shadow Monster later in front of him, and it revealed to him the circumstances of the Anti-World, and all of the sudden, Shoko Maki came again. Nobu demanded to know what she wanted, and she offered him to make him a Spectre like her, in exchange for destroying Sejio-ro. She shows a bit of her power and then leaves, and Nobu finally agrees that he will go to the Anti-World to be a spectre. Nobu continued to train and he saw Celeste again, but didnt say much to her. He much later goes to the Anti-World and after a brutal battle, he absorbs his Anti-self. He goes with Amaya to talk to Shoko Maki, but they are attacked by Evil Nobu. Shoko transports Evil Nobu and her to the Anti-World, and Nobu returns home. Later he goes into the Anti-World with Amaya, and they find Shoko has swiftly defeated Evil Nobu. She then holds them down with chains, and proceeds to stab him with several blades, much to Amaya's dismay. She says that she actually bred Nobu to be used in her World Merging plan, to merge the Anti-World with the real world. She leaves and Nobu manages to free them both, with him bleeding to death. He forces Amaya out of the Anti-World and is about to die, before Evil Nobu saves him, and restores his wounds. As Evil Nobu is erased from existence, Shoko begins her world merging plan. At first Nobu is about to be killed, but he pulls her and Amaya back in the world with him. The two defeate her and Nobu becomes the new Spectre. S-RANK As an S-Rank, Nobu finally had delivered the kill to his mother. He trained in his newfound abilities, and developed a strange relationship with Mikasa. She grew affections for him and promised an immortal army and support for his plans against Takigakure. Nobu then fought The Collective upon trying to obtain the Heart of Nemesis, and almost died. But with Mikasa dead, the Heart was instead sitched into his body by the End Beast. Around this time, Nobu participated in the retaking of Konohagakure from the Crimson Lotus, but was wounded in the process. Mikasa came, but was killed by the mask, God. Nobu soon left. Kage Nobu obtained kage level strength, and as such started getting deeply involved with other affairs. He has been a frequent participant in the battles in the Land of Tea Civil War. The most noteworthy was after the adviser to the Tsuchikage, Mika Nori, died, Nobu decided he would take his place. Soon, he will use his position, to help his assault against Taki. Category:Character Category:Takigakure Category:Iwagakure Category:NPC